Oscar
Oscar is the main antagonist of the series Super (Hero/Villain/Showdown) Bowl created by the Youtube channel ArtSpear Entertainment. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Oscar Vs Saitama (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aku (Cartoon Network) *All For One (My Hero Academia) *Alien X (Cartoon Network) *Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) *Arceus (Pokémon) *Axe Cop (Axe Cop) *Animdude (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Ben Tennyson (Cartoon Network) *Beerus (Dragon Ball) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Brainiac (DC Comics) *Cell (Dragon Ball) *Chaos King (Marvel) *Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris) *Cthulhu (H.P Lovecraft) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Demigra (Dragon Ball) *Dio Brando (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Discord (My Little Pony) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Franklin Richards (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *Giorno Giovanna (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Giygas (Earthbound) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Goku Black (Dragon Ball) *Infinite (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Jiren (Dragon Ball) *John Cena (WWE) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Kratos (God Of War) *Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Mew (Pokemon) *Marx (Kirby) *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) *Omni-King (Dragon Ball) *Rick Sanchez (Rick And Morty) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega) *Sans (Undertale) *SCP-682 (SCP) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *The Spectre (DC Comics) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) *Unicron (Transformers) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into dreams) *Zeus (God Of War) 'History' 'Death Battle Info (Fanon)' Background * Age: Over 80 years old * Occupation: Dictator * Stainless Rear end Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Immortality * Magic Satchel (an Infinite arsenal of weaponry he can pull out of nowhere) * Laser Vision * Telekinesis * Fire Breath * Magic Rings * Organic Webbing * Xenomorph Tongue * Shapeshifting * Frost Breath * Flame Body * Size Manipulation Weaponry * Drones (which he can call upon to destroy/regenerate his opponents) * Infinity Gauntlet * Magic Wand * Captain America’s Shield * Lightsaber * Adamantium Claws * Doc Ock Arms * Anti Tank Missiles * Shoulder Cannon * Various Swords * Vibranium Claws * Batarangs * Chainsaw Flaws And Weaknesses * His mind can be read * His drones can be tricked and destroyed * Has a severe allergy to Gold, contact with it causes damage to appear on his body * Swallowing a small gold ring was enough to kill him Feats * One Shot Batman (Burtonverse) * Made Darth Vader sh*t himself * Destroyed Stormbreaker * Tanked a full power blast from The Infinity Gauntlet * Ate the Infinity Stones * Shrugged off a blast from Vulture (A blast strong enough to destroy a Cruise Ship) * Threw Spider-Man around like a Yo-Yo * Blitzed And Killed Flash And Quicksilver before they could even react (Don’t forget, Flash can react and perceive events in less than an attosecond) * Mind Controlled Agent Smith * Scratched through Vibranium * Impervious to damage from Adamantium and Vibranium * Literally put out Ghost Rider’s Flames * Smashed King Kong to pieces * Shrugged off a punch from Superman ( which actually hurt the latter’s hand! ) * Beheaded Optimus Prime * Overpowered Hulk, Superman, Colossus, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel * Shrugged off a combined blast from Scarlet Witch, Superman, Ultron, Captain Marvel, Storm, A Sentinel, and Cyclops * Can see invisible enemies * Choked out and killed Loki * Tanked Godzilla’s atomic breath * Shrunk and crushed Godzilla * Made Dr. Manhatten eat his pain (to a point where he literally changed his name to Dr. Manfatten!) Category:Gods Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Villains Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Space Tyrants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Void Users Category:Demigod Category:US Combatants Category:Scythemen Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:What-If? Combatants